


One Hand at a Time

by tell_tale_heart



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Punishment, experimenting with restraints, happy birthday ayato, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_tale_heart/pseuds/tell_tale_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken has a birthday surprise for Kirishima Ayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hand at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need to write this, so don't judge me. 
> 
> Ok judge me, I won't care.

Kirishima Ayato clunked up the stairs leading to his apartment. He was hefting two full paper bags of groceries, and each were pretty heavy. He made it to the door of #4, the apartment he shared with Kaneki. But now having two full hands presented a problem. He couldn't open the door without a struggle.

"Kaneki!" Ayato kicked the door with his combat boot-encased foot. "Can you open the door?"

For some reason, Kaneki had chosen not to come with him to the store. Which was fine with Ayato. But it was unusual. They usually went shopping together, taking advantage of the time they were able to be around each other. And today was Ayato's birthday, the 4th of July. They were due to meet up with Hide and Touka at their apartment in an hour or so for fireworks and food, their tradition. But Kaneki had said that he had "an errand to run." Which was mysterious in and of itself. When Ayato had raised an eyebrow at him in question, Kaneki had merely smiled in a way that was meant to look innocent, before kissing him soundly on the lips to silence any questions. And because Kaneki happened to enjoy kissing Ayato very much.

There was no answer at the door. Kaneki must still be running his errand. Swearing under his breath over the glass and canned items shifting around, Ayato carefully set down a bag of groceries and retrieved his keys from a jeans pocket. Letting the door swing open after he unlocked it, Ayato turned around, reaching back for the abandoned bag of groceries, unceremoniously dragging it in as he walked backwards into the kitchen. As he tugged on it, there was a loud _ripppp_ as it tore down the side. He grunted in exasperation. Shrugging, and then with gusto, Ayato karate-kicked the front door closed.  

"Kaneki? Babe? You home?" he called, slightly sweaty from the summer weather and his exertion in carrying around the heavy bags from the store. He ran over in his mind again the things they would be bringing with them--chips and salsa, Kaneki's brownies he made today, the jalapeño popper dip he still had to put together . . .

"I'm right here, Ayato," came Kaneki's calm voice. Slowly measured, dipping down at the end. Voice teasing over the vowels of his name. Ayato straightened, glancing over to where he had heard Kaneki, mind still on Tostitos and dip. And then his mind went blank, his muscles slack. He may have stopped breathing. The other bag of groceries fell to the floor, no longer supported by a muscular arm, narrowly missing his foot.

It made a heavy crunching noise as it hit the tile, and perhaps there was a sound of breaking glass. But Ayato sure as hell didn't hear it. Because in front of him stood Kaneki Ken as Ayato had never seen him before.

Like a goddamned heart attack in human fucking form.

Ayato's indigo eyes were immediately drawn to Kaneki's heart-shaped face. He had parted his dark brown hair severely to the side, hair product liberally applied in a way that made it look deliberately messy but oh so fucking sexy. Ayato felt a throb in his jeans, and he unconsciously palmed himself, keeping his hand resting firmly on his crotch. A shaky breath escaped from his mouth.

Kaneki's warm brown eyes were scorching hot right now, narrowed. Fixed on Ayato. Lined heavily with black eyeliner, smeared slightly, intentionally. His pouty lips were red-- a bright, candy-apple red, contrasting brilliantly with the paleness of his alabaster skin. Ayato's mind boggled at the thought that Kaneki, his Kaneki, had bought makeup?? The younger male shivered, already extremely turned on. The brunet had done this _for him_. Kaneki was so fucking beautiful it hurt. Right now, he could easily be an editorial spread in a high-fashion magazine. Ayato would buy hundreds of copies of it, plastering it all over the walls, lewdly touching himself to it.

Ayato's eyes wandered down slowly, and he bit into his lip to hold back any other noises from leaving unbidden from his mouth. Kaneki was wearing a short-sleeve leather half-shirt, extending down to cover shoulders and chest, and only a little bit of the skin under his nipples. The neckline of the shirt was square-cut, and Ayato's indigo eyes traced meandering patterns over Kaneki's exposed collarbones. _There was so much skin_. He felt his breathing pattern pick up, another throb in his pants push against his palm. He looked down again, seeing the pale, flawless skin of Kaneki's abdomen, the graceful outline of his ribcage. Ayato's fingers twitched, itching to explore the smooth valleys between each one. A thin waist gave way to skin-tight black booty shorts, beginning at the area just below his hips. The spandex material hid nothing--it clearly outlined the bulge between Kaneki's legs, hugged the curve of his hips, and he knew the shorts must be equally tight in back. They covered only a sinful amount of skin, for which Ayato was ready to kneel down in prayer in thanks. His eyes continued their sojourn down, seeing Kaneki's leanly muscled legs, defined and perfect from how many hours he spent on his bicycle. His breath caught when he saw the last thing Kaneki was wearing. The brunet had shin-high black combat boots on, sloppily laced, untied. They were Ayato's own boots, a pair he wore from time to time. Kaneki was walking around looking 87 amounts of absurdly fucking sexy, and he was wearing something of Ayato's. Not a collar. Because Kaneki would never know a master.

Either way. Kaneki was showing him without words that he was his.

Ayato now had a full hard on in his pants, and as he moved away from the kitchen island, he did nothing to hide it. His indigo eyes fixed on Kaneki, he side-stepped the mess of the paper grocery bag without looking, watching as the brunet stood with legs slightly parted, arms hanging loosely at his sides. Kaneki's chin was lowered, but his brown eyes followed Ayato's every movement, every reaction, watching him in erotic amusement. As if in challenge. His body exuded confidence, oozed sexuality. He didn't have to go to Ayato. He knew Ayato would come to him.

The birthday boy tucked some of his midnight-blue dyed hair behind his ear, walking with purpose toward his scantily clad boyfriend. Stopping so that only an inch or two separated them, he reached up a hand, running a thumb along Kaneki's smooth jaw. He watched mesmerized, as Kaneki moved to take his thumb into his mouth without preamble. Ayato huffed in a breath, as the brunet closed his bright red lips around his digit, brown eyes still boring into him intensely.

"Ah, god, Kaneki," Ayato murmured, beginning to feel himself come apart at the seams, Kaneki the only one ever to have been able to unwind him in such a way. He felt the brunet's tongue lap at his thumb, and the male bobbed his head back and forth suggestively, tightening around his digit. He moved his other hand to place on Kaneki's hip, but the brunet moved backward. His thumb was separated from Kaneki's red mouth, now a little shiny with the sheen of saliva. He shook his head slowly at Ayato.

"What?" Ayato asked, confused.

Kaneki leaned forward, wrapping his arms luxuriously around his boyfriend's neck, his shirt hiking up his chest. He whispered into Ayato's ear, his voice a caress. "You only get to have one hand on me."

So that's how it was. Ayato saw the arousal in Kaneki's eyes, the sensual set of his lips. This was going to be a challenge. But he was definitely up for it.

"Alright," Ayato said archly, and then smirked. He was going to have fun with this. Supremely turned on already, he pressed his lips to Kaneki's neck, placing slow open-mouth kisses all over the skin. One hand, hmm? Ayato ran a hand down Kaneki's bare back, palm sliding over the soft fabric of his tight shorts, curving over a sumptuous ass. Hungrily, he bit down on Kaneki's neck, then sucked at his warm skin. He thoroughly loved marking his boyfriend's flesh, knew that Kaneki loved it as much as he did. He heard the brunet breathe out heavily at the light tugging of Ayato's teeth, tightening his arms reflexively around the taller male's neck. Ayato smiled teasingly, massaging his fingers firmly into Kaneki's shorts. He was rewarded with another breathy exhalation, ending with a vocal, "Hnngh." Flush against his own body, Ayato felt Kaneki's erection press into his jeans.

He wanted to take this slow. He wanted to enjoy this completely, and the only barrier in his way was his own body. Ayato moved his head slowly, his cheek rubbing against Kaneki's, their noses glancing against each other. And then finally his lips were on the brunet's bright red ones. Kaneki's felt smooth against his, parting under his attention. He tasted like cherries. Their lips met again and again, moving in sync with each other, the sound of their eager kissing the only noise in the apartment. Ayato pulled back for a second, wanting to see Kaneki. Brown eyes met his indigo, and they were wide, almost all pupil. Red lips were parted, lipstick a little smeared now. Ayato pulled Kaneki tighter against him with his arm, and he suddenly felt the vehement need to touch his boyfriend everywhere and all at the same time.

But he must remember. One hand at a time.

With restraint on the hazy fringes of his mind, Ayato grabbed onto the back of Kaneki's dark hair, strands divided between his fingers. He pressed his lips back onto the brunet's, deepening the kiss from the onset. He couldn't be gentle right now, not with how Kaneki looked, how he made him feel. He could feel Kaneki responding against him, all breathy moans and the pressing of his slim body against Ayato's. The beginnings of Kaneki's hips working into his. _Aw fuck_. The indigo eyed male thrust one of his thighs between Kaneki's, rubbing onto his erection.

"Ay-ayato . . ." Kaneki mumbled against his lips, his hands tightening on Ayato's shoulders. He pulled his lips back, his breath a shallow pant, head thrown back, pale neck exposed for the taking.

 _AW FUCK_.

Any thought of controlling himself went out the window. Ayato couldn't help it. He did it without thinking, the animal part of his brain taking over. His second hand reached down to cup Kaneki's ass, pulling him forward roughly against his thigh so that he could get closer and mark up that pretty throat. He just wanted Kaneki to keep reacting like that to him. . . to lose himself against his body . . . to give in to him.

And then suddenly Kaneki was straightening up, a triumphant smile on his face. Ayato would have described him as beautiful as an angel, but he knew better. Because there was nothing innocent in that smile, in the smoldering look in his brown eyes. It was more like Kaneki was singing his Siren's song to him, and he had just been lured into his trap. Too late to take back what he had done, Ayato snatched his offending hand back as if he stuck his hand in the center of a fire.

"That was two hands, Ayato." Kaneki stepped backwards a couple of steps, wagging a finger at him accusingly. "Naughty, naughty."

"Kaneki--" he growled, body tense. He needed to be kissing him right now, he needed to touch him. He needed to fucking scratch, bite, suck . . .

Kaneki moved toward the kitchen, and Ayato wasn't blind to the shape of his ass in the booty shorts. The material curved up to reveal a good amount of Kaneki's ass. Ayato had to bite his hand to keep from grabbing out at it, leaving indentations in the skin. And Kaneki in his, _in his_ , boots. Goddamn.

Turning, Kaneki saw him ogling his body shamelessly and his pouty red lips turned up into a teasing smirk. He moved a dining room chair to the center of the floor. "Sit."

Ayato regarded him for a moment, silently. But the brunet just stared back, an eyebrow raised, waiting. Ayato would play along, if it meant getting more time with Kaneki looking like that. And then he stalked over to the chair and sat with a harrumph. Kaneki was behind him, running his hands through his dark blue hair, humming in approval.

"Do you trust me . . . Ayato?" he asked softly in his ear, running a hand down the front of Ayato's chest. And then he bit down on his ear lightly, eliciting a soft hiss from the seated male.

"YES." His voice was gruff, impatient. What exactly did Kaneki have up his sleeve?

"That's good." Out of the corner of his eye, Ayato saw Kaneki move to one of the kitchen drawers and grab something. He moved back behind Ayato, massaging one of his shoulders gently, pressing a kiss into the side of his neck. Ayato moved his head to the side, giving Kaneki more access to his skin. He closed his eyes to his boyfriend's touch, feeling Kaneki wrap his fingers around his wrist, but he was too relaxed from the attention to really take notice of what was going on. And then Kaneki was running two fingers across the other side of his jaw, continuing down to his shoulder and kneading at his bicep. Ayato was putty in his hands, would always be a sucker for anything Kaneki wanted of him. His eyes fluttered open a bit, Kaneki a vision hovering over his right shoulder. Maybe he was as beautiful as an angel, after all. The brunet's soft fingers trailed down to his hand, where he knelt beside Ayato. Eyes serious, he placed a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist, and then pulled it gently behind Ayato's body.

There was a soft clink of metal. Ayato's indigo eyes went wide at the realization of what had just happened. Kaneki had handcuffed him. _Ok so NOT a fucking angel_.

"Kaneki?" Ayato tried to move his arms, but the gesture was futile, for the cuffs seemed to be linked through the holes in the back of the heavy chair. Standing would be useless, for he would be trailing along a heavy and awkward chair. "What--"

"Ayato . . ." Kaneki moved in front of him, taking his chin in his hand gently, moving so that their eyes met each other. His eyes were warm now, the eyes that Ayato knew so well. "They're leather cuff restraints. They shouldn't hurt. If you don't like them, I will take them off. Right now. Or as soon as you say the word."

Ayato shook his head, willing to take this further. Each second seeing Kaneki in this new way was exhilarating. "No! No. I just didn't know what . . ." he chuckled. "Wow, Kaneki."

Kaneki studied him for a minute more, seeing Ayato's comfort with the situation. But then he moved a couple steps backward. "This is your punishment. For not following the rules. When I see that you've been good, I'll release you."

Ayato groaned, throwing his head back. He was not good at physically restraining himself, especially when it came to Kaneki. Touch was very important to him. He was just beginning to appreciate the difficulty of the situation at hand. "I'll be good now," he said quietly, trying to mean it. But he feared that he came off sounding like a petulant child.

Kaneki chuckled darkly. "I doubt it." He moved forward, the borrowed boots making a heavy clomping noise on their wooden floor. He sat heavily on Ayato's lap, straddling him, lips still curved in a red smile. The brunet pulled gently on Ayato's chin, their eyes meeting. "Now I get to have my way with you."

Indigo eyes widened at the thought of Kaneki being dominant over him. In their three years together, that was never their dynamic, never what Kaneki had wanted. Ayato had always been the one that wanted to try out something kinky in the bedroom. But now . . . seeing the brunet like this . . . Ayato swallowed heavily. He had no idea what he was in for. Yet it would be safe to say that he looked forward to it with unbridled enthusiasm.

Kaneki pushed a hand up Ayato's chest, forcing his black t-shirt to go with it. He put his warm palm directly over his boyfriend's heart, before joining their lips together. Usually, it was Ayato who set the pace of their kissing. But right now, Kaneki was in control, holding him down with his hand on his chest, the other hanging on to the back of the chair. Almost as if he were boxing Ayato in. He really couldn't move his body at all, and the first signs of frustration were beginning to drip in. He felt like he couldn't gain enough purchase on Kaneki's lips.

But now Kaneki started to set a feverish pace of attack on his mouth. He was panting into Ayato's lips, his tongue darting out to mingle with Ayato's before cruelly taking it back. The seated male groaned at not getting enough of what he wanted. He desired, coveted more. Kaneki began to grind his hips into his, moaning with each pass, hands now in Ayato's hair and pulling his head back.

"Ayato," Kaneki's voice was a desperate whisper, "I want you . . ."

"Then fucking take these cuffs off!"

" . . . but you've been bad." Ayato's view was currently of the ceiling as Kaneki kissed at his neck, but he felt each rocking of thin hips against his own. His blood pumping, he wanted so badly to hold Kaneki, look into his eyes as he pleasured him.

"Kaneki . . . please."

The brunet stilled, and then slowly knelt in front of Ayato. "I want this, too." And then he was unbuttoning Ayato's jeans, the unzipping of them taking way too fucking long. Kaneki worked his hands around the rigid fabric, and then into his boyfriend's boxer briefs. With narrowed eyes and red, smeared lips parted, Kaneki worked Ayato's leaking cock from out of dampened fabric.

"Ah, god," Ayato whispered.

Kaneki gave him a few slow pumps, keeping eye contact with the seated male. And then he worked his spare hand on one of Ayato's thighs, fingers massaging at the muscle. With slow and deliberate movements, Kaneki moved his head down to the fully erect cock before him, placing open-mouth kisses alongside the length.

"Kaneki . . ."

The brunet felt Ayato tense in the chair, and he smiled mischievously. He tongued languidly at the slit, taking in the salty bitterness that he found there.

"Fuck . . . "

Pushing Ayato's thighs further apart, Kaneki settled in on his knees, and began sucking at the head. Ayato felt his cock surge harder under Kaneki's attention and the wet suckling sound that he was making. Ayato made a noise that was part whine, part cry, and he moved his arms again in a useless attempt to free himself.

Below him, Kaneki hmmed, watching him struggle. And then the brunet took more of him into his mouth, and indigo eyes were instantly magnetized to the way that Kaneki's red lips were working over his hard cock. Pale cheeks hollowed, creating a hot, tight space for his dick, and Ayato's lower body started to squirm in the seat. More. MORE. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he used his leg muscles to thrust his crotch forward, yearning. He was a caged, desperate beast.

But then Kaneki was moving backwards off of his cock, brown strands of hair falling across his face. He wiped at the sides of his mouth with the back of his hand, a smirk on his face.

" _I want to fuck you_ ," Ayato hissed, chest heaving.

Kaneki didn't respond with words. Instead, he started taking off Ayato's boots, tossing them carelessly to the side. Next, he pulled down Ayato's jeans and underwear, setting them aside. All that remained was his black t-shirt, but Kaneki would have to uncuff him in order to complete the process of disrobing him.

But that didn't seem to be what he had in mind. Because Kaneki sat down on his lap carefully, looking over his shoulder at Ayato. And then began pushing his hips backward into the male, letting out delicate little sighs with each reverse thrust. Ayato's cock was between Kaneki's legs, being rubbed on by the smooth fabric of those goddamned shorts.

"Kaneki, dammit, please . . . "

Kaneki reached over to his own left shoulder, unzipping the leather fabric, slipping out of the shirt. He tossed it aside, and then reached one arm backwards to wrap around Ayato's neck. The indigo eyed male turned his head to kiss the part of the arm within his reach, trying to be gentle. But he really wanted to suck at the skin, bite until there was an angry red mark that matched the level of frustration he felt inside. It took all of his effort to contain himself. He was trying to be good for Kaneki. So that he could be released from the confines of the hellish wrist straps.

The brunet worked his palm over his own erection, the stretchy fabric of the shorts accomodating for his hard cock. He pressed down hard on himself, throaty exhalations escaping quickly from his mouth.

"Ayato," he rasped.

" _What??_ "

"I'm touching myself . . . because you can't."

"Goddammit, Kaneki!" There was a metallic rattle, that which binded the leather pieces together, and now Ayato was struggling in earnest. "Please, let me touch you."

Kaneki stood, naked chest heaving. He walked the few steps towards the same kitchen drawer, palming something, and then stood back in front of Ayato, forcing his chin up. There was just a brief second where Kaneki was able to see Ayato's desperate indigo eyes, before he crashed his red lips into the ones before him, forcing his tongue into a very willing mouth.

Too soon though, Kaneki moved back a few steps, and lewdly palmed himself over his shorts in front of his boyfriend.

"Is this what you want, Ayato?" he asked coyly, head thrown back slightly, moving his hips into his hand. _He hadn't known Kaneki could move like that, why had he been hiding that, jesus fucking christ he wanted to ravage him right now._

"Yes, YES."

"Hmm. I'm not convinced." Kaneki stepped out of Ayato's boots, and then began the process of removing the tight shorts from his body. He pushed them down, slowly lifting one leg and then another, before tossing them at Ayato's face with a smirk.

"I am going to break this goddamned chair," Ayato threatened, coming undone at the sight of a fully erect and naked Kaneki in front of him.

"Oh, Ayato. And you were doing so good, too." Kaneki tilted his head to the side, a soft smile on his face. "I guess you'll have to wait a little longer."

A distressed whine escaped from Ayato's mouth, and he clamped down his teeth in frustration, his cock still fully hard in front of him. He watched as Kaneki got down on all fours in front of him, his body in profile. Kaneki's shoulders arched up, his abdomen down, his ass in the air. Ayato bit his lip. If he were free, he would take Kaneki as he was, not holding back, reducing them both to panting messes of men.

But his punishment just got worse.

Kaneki had retrieved some lube from the kitchen drawer, and now he was squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers. He frowned playfully at Ayato, eyes wickedly downcast as he said, "I guess I'll just have to fuck myself if you can't."

A hoarse groan filled the otherwise silent apartment. Ayato's wrists pulled harder at his cuffs, trying to break the metal linking the leather together. He couldn't take much more of this. He could feel the heat on his face, the blood pumping through his body. He felt it in his cock, a throbbing, a need to be in Kaneki.

In front of him, Kaneki began to prepare himself, inserting a finger into his body, a low moan pushing out of his closed mouth. Ayato watched, strained, fully erect, as Kaneki moved his finger back and forth inside, and soon he was inserting a second.

The seated male fumed, pulling at his cuffs again. They were certainly strong, and Ayato realized that he would have to resort to other means of getting out of them. His mind raced through the possibilities as his eyes danced over Kaneki's body, seeing the outline of his ribs as he breathed in and out shallowly. The brunet then set the side of his head on the floor, his other hand beginning to stroke his dick in firm pumps.

"Ayato . . ." Kaneki breathed, eyes half-closed as he continued to press into himself. "Why--why aren't you the one fucking me right now?"

Ayato was now past his limit, his tolerance seeping out the sides of an overflowing pot. He felt a rush of something akin to jealousy or envy. In his ragged state, he felt the illogical emotion that he should be the only one to touch Kaneki in that way, fuck him like that. He should be the only one to bring Kaneki to the depths of passion, break him down so that he was left fucked senseless. Ayato realized the lucridity of the feeling, and wondered for a second if Kaneki knew just how crazy this was making him. And then he knew what he had to do.

"Kaneki, I've been trying so hard, I'm sorry I was bad." He breathed out slowly, focusing on the task at hand. "I'll be . . . so good to you, baby. Please, come here."

"So you do want me?" Kaneki asked, brown eyes on Ayato, continuing to stroke himself slowly.

" _Yes_."

Kaneki crawled slowly over to Ayato, and then climbed into his lap, straddling him once again. His erect cock rubbed up against Ayato's belly, and the brunet began rutting into Ayato. "Mmmm, show me then," he whispered in Ayato's ear.

Ayato found Kaneki's lips and pressed into them ungently. He turned his head to the side, opening his mouth, feeling Kaneki follow suit. Soon they were going at each other so desperately it was almost as if it were in anguish, groans and sighs littering the air. Their tongues met again and again, matching the pace of Kaneki's hips against his.

"I need you, Ay-Ayato," Kaneki croaked, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, his lithe body trembling.

"Baby please, let me please you. Undo these cuffs." Ayato frantically kissed any part of Kaneki that was within reach--his temple, his bare and sweaty shoulder, his neck.

Kaneki finally murmured an assent, and then he was reaching behind Ayato, unclasping the cuffs. Ayato felt his hands become free, and experienced a second of frenzied internal celebration before--

"Remember," Kaneki said with a valiant attempt to regain his former command of the situation. "You can only use--"

"--one hand," Ayato finished for him. "I know." And then he was lifting Kaneki over his shoulder, forearm secure behind his knees. He was heading straight to the bedroom, fully focused, gravely intent. Fuck taking it slow. He was way past the point of being able to rationalize. Kaneki had destroyed him.

He set Kaneki down as softly as he could with the one arm, but he still bounced a little anyways, unharmed. And then Ayato was covering him with his own body, volume turned to maximum, teeth in his chest, a hand stroking Kaneki's cock. The brunet began to writhe beneath him, his hips moving up into Ayato's grasp.

"Ayato . . . Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me--"

With a grunt, Ayato released Kaneki's cock, flipping him on his side. Like a blur, he moved to his nightstand, and grabbed hastily for his lube. Breath a torrent, he returned to Kaneki. His eyes roamed over the brunet's disheveled hair, body beginning to shine with perspiration. Kaneki's body was slim, but leanly muscled, perfect. Ayato groaned, rubbing some lube onto his cock, this feeling of anticipation almost better than what was about to come.

He knelt beside Kaneki, lifting his boyfriend's top leg slightly to make room for himself. And then he was careful to make sure that it was the only hand on him as he slowly entered Kaneki. Ayato groaned at the sensation, feeling overcome at his cock being surrounded by Kaneki's hot, tight space. He waited a moment for the brunet to stretch around him, and when Kaneki's heavy-lidded eyes met his, back arching, he knew he was ready.

"Kaneki," he murmured, hips thrusting solidly into the male below him, "ah, fuck, you feel so good."

The prone male's toes curled, his leg muscles flexing. "Ay-" he tried to say, but then his words became a mesh of gibberish, crying out in pleasure. Certainly his own fingers had felt good inside of him. But in reality, how could it compare to Ayato's cock as it pounded into him again and again? Kaneki's fingers grasped at the comforter, pulling at it as his cry became a keening echo off the wall.

Ayato leaned over Kaneki as he continued to thrust into him, his thigh muscles on fire from the fast pace he was working at. He set Kaneki's leg down slowly, and the brunet understood the need to keep it propped up on his own. Because now Ayato needed a free hand, and with it, he began to stroke Kaneki. He couldn't decide where to keep his eyes. One moment he was entranced by the way Kaneki's leg trembled beneath him, the next, the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Then he was staring at his hand wrapped around Kaneki's flushed cock, masterfully handling him. But finally he would land on Kaneki's face, taking in his flushed cheeks, parted lips, red lipstick smeared all over from their vigorous kissing.

He was the most beautiful thing Ayato had ever seen, and his heart ached wonderfully at the thought of being so lucky to spend each and every fucking day with him. Kaneki was his, and he was Kaneki's. There was nothing simpler, but yet nothing more profound in this world than that pure truth.

Kaneki suddenly placed his palms flat on the bed, pushing up. Ayato was confused for a moment, unsure of what he was trying to do. The brunet rotated his body around, knees now on the comforter, presenting his backside to Ayato.

The indigo eyed male only needed to rearrange himself slightly, keeping his grip on Kaneki's cock. He moved his thighs to frame Kaneki from behind, beginning to thrust into him again. His spare hand was closed around in a fist, wanting so badly to _hold_ Kaneki--

But then Kaneki was the one reaching back for that hand, undoing his grip, lacing their fingers together. He was the one breaking his own rule. He was the one pulling Ayato's arm around his torso, their joined hands linked.

"Ayato--I couldn't hold back anymore--" Kaneki said wretchedly. "I needed you."

Ayato gulped, waves of emotion crashing into him. "I love you . . . Kaneki I love you so much . . ."

And then he was breathing heavily into Kaneki's neck, feeling himself coming close. He squeezed a little tighter onto his boyfriend's middle, tensing. But Kaneki was the one climaxing first, yelling out Ayato's name, head thrown back into his shoulder, a sound like a sob escaping from his mouth. It put Ayato over the edge, and he needed only a few more thrusts before he too was groaning, spilling inside of Kaneki.

They needed a minute to catch their breath, their hands still linked together, bodies sweaty. Ayato was the first to move, slowly pulling out. He flopped on the bed, pulling Kaneki with him. The brunet turned over, his head on Ayato's chest, his arm wrapped around his belly.

"Kaneki . . ." Ayato breathed, "that was . . . " He didn't have adequate words for the overwhelming feelings filling up his insides. He gestured in the air, a smile on his face.

"You liked it?" Kaneki asked, mumbling into Ayato's side.

Ayato turned, seeing his boyfriend eyeing him shyly. Now he was being timid??

"Yes, fuck yes. To think you had that in you this whole time." Ayato chuckled, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Can you wear that stuff more often?" He gazed hopefully at Kaneki.

The brunet blushed, biting his lip. "Maybe on special occasions." He sat up, leaning over Ayato, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Happy birthday, Ayato."

* * *

Later, after Kaneki had talked him into getting up and into the shower (which Ayato agreed to do once Kaneki said they could do it together . . . and then that ended up taking _even more time_ because Ayato had a thing for a slippery, soapy, Kaneki), they finally made it to Touka's and Hide's apartment. Much later than originally planned.

"Why are you so late??" Touka fumed, narrowing her eyes at her brother and friend.

"Well . . . " Ayato had a shit-eating grin on his face, while Kaneki bit at his lip, not meeting Touka's eyes.

"UGH. Never mind!"

"Oh, and Touka, sorry but I didn't have time after all to make the dip."

His sister didn't respond, mostly because doing so would result in her getting more information than she wanted or needed.

They made their way over to where Hide had their chairs set up for them, and the blond was greeting them amiably when he stopped suddenly in the middle of accepting the tray of brownies.

"Kaneki--why are your lips so . . . red?"

Apparently lipstick is hard to wash off, and neither Kaneki nor Ayato had noticed that there was still traces of red tinting the brunet's lips.

"Uhhhhh . . . "

Ayato was no help, smiling fondly at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.  "I love you," he whispered into Kaneki's ear.

"Oh my god," Touka took a gulp of her beer. "I don't even want to know."

It didn't matter. Because their love was their own. Every fucking piece of it.

 


End file.
